


Where You Lead, I Follow

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ll follow each other anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Lead, I Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these microfics are pretty silly, but I hope you enjoy them. Let me know what you think!

_01\. Funds_   
Trapped outside of Voyager’s communicator range on an alien planet, B’Elanna cursed under her breath at her lack of funds; how in Kahless’s name would she be able to afford to bail the captain out of prison? 

_02\. Candy_  
B’Elanna licked her lips, savoring the sticky-sweet tang of Kathryn’s arousal; she was like candy, and B’Elanna couldn’t get enough. 

_03\. Arrow_   
B’Elanna pressed the front of her lithe body against the captain’s back, repositioning Janeway’s arms on the bow; both women forgot about the arrow and the target, focused instead on the close proximity of their bodies and the heat that passed between them. 

_04\. Ask_  
The captain tucked and errant strand of the engineer’s hair behind her ear and lifted her chin before saying, “Lanna, you never have to ask if I love you – you should already know the answer.” 

_05\. Movie_  
B’Elanna booted up Tom’s holoprogram of the old movie theatre, eager to hold Kathryn’s hand in the dark while their colleagues sat around them, none the wiser. 

_06\. Hippie_   
B’Elanna glanced skeptically around the holodeck, noting the captain’s long hair, flowy linen blouse, and flared denim pants; there was no Klingon equivalent for the word ‘hippie,’ but she hoped she wouldn’t end up making a p’Taq of herself in her attempt to humor the captain. 

_07\. Family_  
Kathryn balanced baby Miral on her hip while she draped the throw blanket over B’Elanna’s slumbering body, her heart swelling with love for her family. 

_08\. Pencil_   
The captain replicated a pencil and an old parchment, sketching the sleeping form of her lover; she loved the scratch of the graphite and reveled in this most ancient of simple pleasures. 

_09\. Follow_  
They’d endlessly fought each other about their morals and their convictions, but there was no doubt in her mind that B’Elanna would follow Janeway anywhere she chose to lead them. 

_010\. Grain_  
This was the epitome of shore leave: sitting on an alien beach, blue grains of sand shifting between their toes while they enjoyed the blissful solitude of each other’s company. 

\---


End file.
